Letters to the World
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: Write a letter to any Hetalia character you want! They are readily awaiting your questions! Rated T just in case Francis decides to... you know.
1. Chapter 1

Alice: **ALRIGHT NEW STUFF RIGHT HERE PEOPLE!**

**I WANT TO DO ONE OF THOSE LETTER TO A HETALIA CHARACTER THINGS, SO PLEASE SEND A LETTER TO ANY HETALIA COUNTRY YOU WANT TO, AND THEY WILL ANSWER IN THIS LITTLE DITTY! **

**A WARNING: IF I DEEM YOUR LETTER FOUL, OR STUPID, I WILL NOT ANSWER IT IN THIS STORY. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS WITH YOUR LETTERS.**

France: I can't wait for your letters!

America: Um France they are obviously gonna write to the best country ever! AMERICA THE HERO!

Canada: I would appreciate a letter I guess?

Prussia: Me and Gilbird are standing by for your awesome letters!

Romano: I don't want any of your stupid letters.

Spain: What he means is we would Love to have your letters!

Italy: Please ask away! Especially if it's about PASTAAA~~

Germany: Italy only idiots would write a letter about pasta!

Japan: …. What they all said.

Russia: If any of you have any questions about joining mother Russia, please ask away!

Poland: I like totally would like your letters kay thanks!

Iceland: Mr. Puffin wants a letter too.

Pedo-bear: Hehehehee come here Chibitalia….

Chibitalia: NOOOOOOO HOLY ROME HEEEELLLPP!

Alice: You get the picture

ALL THE COUNTRIES ARE AWAITING YOUT LETTERS!


	2. GIRL POWER!

Alice: OMG FIRST LETTER SO FRICKEN EXCITED!

America: Yup, you were definitely born in America!

America and Alice: SUPER HIGH FIVE!

Alice: Okay back on topic, so a BIG THANKS to our FIRST letter to basically all the nations from Girlygeek43 for your special letter, I have gathered almost all of our beautiful countries (Mostly the ones you addressed in your letter) into my secret super-special-awesome meeting room! Let's see what they think!

France: Well I can swing either way, so I have no preference towards the first statement! Honhonhon.

Japan: Actually Mr. France, I don't think she means what you are implying…

America: YEAH HERO TIME! Women are totally great, and stuff! I have like statues of a bunch of them all over!

England: Yes Alfred, and I'm sure you know the name of every single one of those stautes?

America: …. Well DUH!... I mean….. So ANYWAYS! Yeah I would make a totally hot chick, so totally! Either way, you'll still love me right Iggy?

England: um, I, well, of course… Yes I'm grateful for my Queens help in making those Golden ages possible, it's a shame she's gone now.

America: OMG IGGY, YOU WOULD TOTALLY BE HOT AS A GIRL!

England: no comment.

Russia: As long as woman can still handle my steel pipe I have no problem with being lady person da? Catherine knew how to use my pipe that's for sure!

France: But you all have to admit, my woman, regardless that one of them was Polish,

Poland: Like, totally!

France-…. Were the best!

England: You Wanker! How dare you insult my queen!

Japan: …..The video-game characters, we wanted games to appeal to all sexes so-

Prussia: WHAT? THERE ARE OTHER AWESOME PEOPLE OUT THERE LIKE ME?

Germany: Bruder, please calm down. Yes, we have been considered sexist for a while, we are trying to move past that fact though, my boss has been doing quite well, so there is nothing to worry about.

France: (whisper) I think Germany just favored men because he sleeps with one. (Points to N. Italy)

Italy: Hey Germanyyyy, can we go home and eat some pasta now plz?

Germany: Nein, I can't leave until bruder calms down…

Prussia: (imagining Russia in a dress) scarred, for, life.

Germany: Feliciano, Bruder, I think it's time to go.

Prussia: It's no even bad-looking, just, wrong, in so many ways…

Alice: How are we doing in here? I've brought in our wonderful lady nations to allow them a word.

Lichtenstein: Well it would be nice to have a few more girls to pick flowers with me! I mean I can kind of tell Bruder doesn't like it very much…

Hungary: Oh yes! I mean dressing little Ita-chan up was fun, but imagine a REAL little girl!

Seychelles: Well I could use someone to teach me to cook while we gossip without trying to shove their hand up my shirt! (look's at France)

France: Guilty's charged!

Belgium: Yes a rather powerful country would be nice, seeing as all us girls together are not even half-as big as Russia.

Ukraine: Well nobody's bigger then big bruder Russia! Oh wait, my boss told me not to talk about Russia I'M SORRY!

Belarus: Russia? Where. Is. He.

Russia: GO AWAY LITTLE SISTER!

Belarus: MARRY ME!

(meanwhile)

Monaco: Well I say we only have one year left, why argue about this now?

Taiwan: Oh Monaco, so youthful, why you talk like my obachan? This world needs more beauty, a few more females would be nice around here!

Wy: Well being a micro-nation, I can't feel as though I have any say in this, but I agree.

Belarus: Bruder you can run, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM OUR LOVE!

Russia: OMFG NOOOOOO!

Alice: I think that's enough for one day! (Gasses the room with oneirogenic general anaesthetic a.k.a. knockout gas)

.he…

BYE FOR NOW, CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE LETTERS!

Denamrk: Yah, so thanks for including us….

Alice: Don't worry Nordics! I'm sure SOMEONE wants to write one of you a letter!

I await your letters…..


	3. Puerto Rico?

Alice: Hey! So and AWESOME reviewer gave me the bright idea of actually putting these reviews into the story! THANX! So anyway, here we have a letter from MonsterHetalian thanks hon! She writes:

What are your opinions on PR(Puerto Rico) becoming a country?(The OC from the

hetamerica fanclub thing on deviantArt)

Alice: So! I did a little research with my Countries on our little PR! I found some Hetamerica pics of Puerto Rico! Such a cute little Hetalian. Let's see what our world thinks about this little darling becoming one of them!

Spain: Oh Mios Dio! My little sister! Sounds so exciting no? Roma-chan?

Romano: Meh, I never liked kids much.

Spain: I think what you mean is that we'd LOVE to have a little Hispanic girl!

America: Dude! She would totally have so much coffee for me to buy from her!

Canada: Don't forget, Puerto Rico's people DID help you win the war against Arthur!

England: Did someone hear something?

France: Just the thought of a luscious feminine body, only a sea away, honhonhonhon!

Cuba: Listen you snail-sucker, you keep your paws OFF My little sister!

Prussia: Now boys, there's enough awesome me to go around, no need to fight!

Germany: Bruder, that's not what they were discussing at all!

America: But Spain you forget! Puerto Rico would be under MY control now!

Spain: (sad face )

Romano: You've had enough children in your house Spain!

France: hehe, maybe with cat ears…..

Dominican Republic (OC): FRENCHY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT IT TO CHINA FOR TALKING ABOUT MI NOVIA LIKE THAT! NADIE PUEDE HABLAR SOBRE MI NENA- (P.S. Sorry if my Spanish is wrong, I'm in the high Spanish class, who knows why they would put me there?)

Russia: It would be good to conquer a nation so close to America, then I could… Does that sound good my steel pipe da?

World: …

Alice: Um, well then! I hope they have answered your questions as best they can! Sorry it's kinda short!


	4. Poor Quebec!

Alice: Here we go! Another letter! Gosh I had almost forgotten about this story, Thanks for the letter Maplespirit-RedLeafOne ! This one goes out to France and Canada!

E-eh...F-France?,Canada? England? So...That's where you went! I was

wondering...It's Lonely over here. It's me Quebec ! I have a question for you

France, Now that I know where you are. Why are you always stalking me? It...it

get's Scary Mon Dieu! You always call me Cute and follow me down the hallway

and It, It's scary. I seem to b-be your favourite person to stalk after all

Eh...And also why do you always ramble on about how I might become your Colony

again? It makes Canada and me Nervous...One Time Prussia said he found your

diary when you,him, And Spain were having a Party and, It went on and on about

how Cute I was. I don't mind but...Even though you are One of my Fathers it is

a bit..Strange...Even for you. E-eh and My Boss has news For you Francis...He

wants you to know he is thinking of Giving me to you...Eh...That's the news

Francis...Are you happy now? Also, Alice You may need to cheer my Papa

(Canada) Up after he hers that news.

I also have a question for Canada.

How are you Papa? I hope your good...I'm lonely as usual because no one but

France or you can see me...

Au revoir!

With Amour From Quebec.

Celeste. (The province of Quebec)

/

France: First off, I would like to state that I am the country of love, therefore I love everyone… Save a few big eye-browed rosbifs. It would be unnatural if Idid not have a few who were honhon, a little MORE appreciated than others…

Canada: Papa, I really don't think that's what she wanted to hear…

France: Nonsense! I am just saying, it's so sad that some people do not view you at all, if you would just let me give you enough love for the whole world-

Canada: The way you say that, is not appropriate for your age!

France: This 'stalking' would not be a problem if you were my colony!

Canada: How so! This STALKING would not be a problem if you weren't a pedo towards your 'daughter'!

France: Ah, I really don't see how we can call this stalking anyways! I mean just because I keep a close eye on our precious Quebec, doesn't mean I show bad intentions!

Canada: Pretty sure the way you look at her should resemble the way you look at the supermodels in Vogue!

France:… So can I still have Quebec?

Canada: OVER MY DEAD BODY.

France: … Pretty Please?

Alice: My apologies! France has been knocked unconscious by Canada, so, anymore to say Canada?

Canada: A few words of advice, try to stay in well-populated areas. And never go to Europe, unless in disguise. Just remember that perseverance pays off! Papa Canada loves you and one day the whole world will see how great you are!

France: Papa France already sees how great you are! Honhonhon

Canada: In situations like these, it would be in your best interest to STAY unconscious!

Alice: Alright, well while they fight, I suppose I should rap this up now shouldn't I?

THANKS FOR SENDING US A LETTER N STUFF, PLEASE PEOPLE SEND US SOME TOO!


	5. Salutations Michigan!

Alice: Alright! We got another letter! Thanks to AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty!

I don't own this anime! Nor the manga!

Ahem. Dear big brother iggy, alfred, mattie, and francis

UUGH! Its so freakin boring where i am! Who woulda thought that michigan could

be soooo boring in the summer, even when you ARE michigan! But seriously, you

all need to come and chill with me sometime!

Any ways

I have some questions for some nations and other junk!

France: How, big brother, did you get so freaking PERVY?

Canada: HOW did frances Pervyness NOT rub off on you?

Japan: Yo! How goes my favorite Otaku huh? Can't wait to see you at Youmacon in

november! You are coming right?

With faygo and anime,

Michigan

./

England: Well I think I remember you from one of the hideous birthday parties Alfred has had…

Alfred: Hideous! I take offense bro! HEY MICHIGAN, HOWS MA LITTLE STATE HUH? BORED, HOW CAN YOU BE BORED WHEN UR PART OF ME!

Canada: America please, don't freak out so much okay?

France: Pervy? Mon Cherie, it is just appreciation of the body! Particularly hot, NAKED bodies!

England:… I can't believe you can say that with a straight face…

Alfred: Man, aren't cha glad we were raised by Iggy here? Just imagine what kinda country I would be if-

Canada: Finish that sentence… I DARE you…

France: So you DO Love me!

England: Love is a strong word Francis…

Japan: Excuse me, I would like to respond to my portion of the letter.

Alfred: Go for it Kiku!

Japan: It is going very well, thank you for asking. Yes I will be making an appearance at Youmacon, though it might be hard to find me with all of my cosplayers there.

Canada: Yes, finally getting back on track.

Alfred: I think it's time you answered ur part bro. How come you didn't turn out so… Gross?

France: Offensive!

Canada: Well Papa isn't all perverted. Just around the general public. I was also mostly raised by the servants in the house. Plus a little self brought up. France did have to go back home a lot. I can however say that a fine taste for cheeses and wine has been passed down to me!

England: Wow France! You actually did something right!

France: Crazy, all of you are crazy. As for a little more of my section, I contracted my attraction to certain 'things' from art and fashion of course! Seeing the art of body displayed everywhere, that plus the scandalous dressing of the late night Paris walkers. Well it would be lying to say that I didn't have my fair share of sights!

All:…. Yeah, so he's a pervert….

Alice: Well That about raps it up! Thanks for the letter Michigan!


End file.
